metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Naked Sin
Naked Sin and Naked Son refer to Solid Snake's intentions to kill himself at the grave of his father Big Boss, following the defeat of Liquid Ocelot in 2014. During this time, Meryl Silverburgh and Johnny Sasaki married, and Raiden was reunited with his family. "Everything Begins" After destroying the Patriots' AI constructs, the Nomad was given clearance to land at an undisclosed location. Using the Nomad as their chapel, Meryl Silverburgh and Johnny Sasaki had their wedding at the location. Roy Campbell finally returned to bury the hatchet with his daughter and give her away to her new husband. Also attending were Otacon, Sunny, Mei Ling, Jonathan, and Ed, who acted as the master of ceremonies and officially wed the couple. However, before the wedding could be completed, one final guest, Drebin, made an appearance providing the happy couple with a shower of flowers. Drebin, while inebriated due to his nanomachines no longer moderating his alcohol intake, filled in the gaps for Otacon. He revealed that all of the Drebins were, in actuality, Patriot agents, which is why they were able to hack into SOP so easily, as well as implying that the Patriots deliberately allowed gun launderers to exist, and he was under orders from the Patriots to assist Solid Snake and Rat Patrol 01 in their mission to exterminate Liquid, although the Patriots had no idea that the result of the mission would also end up terminating their control over society. In fact, Rat Pt. 01 was an anagram for "PatR10t" (Patriot), finally left no doubt as to the team's true benefactors. However, he also told Otacon that he has absolutely no hard feelings for removing them from power, and in fact was glad because it freed him and his co-workers to create their own company known as the Drebins, although he also got into a drunken rant about the world being in a deep debt that even PMC regulation laws cannot overcome, as well as thinking that things will start over again with the UN, comparing them to the Patriots. Sunny, meanwhile, had made her first outside friend, and asked Otacon if she could give him the Mk. III. Otacon obliged, and also told her that she could leave the Nomad if she wanted to. Sunny, however, only had one thing on her mind: Snake. After she asked where Snake was, Otacon became emotional, telling her that Snake was sick and needed some time to rest. Meanwhile, at a hospital, Raiden was recovering from his operation, which had replaced his cyborg implants with ones more closely resembling a human body. As he rested, Rosemary entered with a mysterious young boy, but Raiden, at first, refused to speak to her. In tears, Rosemary revealed that both the marriage and her miscarriage were lies to protect them and Raiden from the Patriots, a cover for which Campbell had to sacrifice his own family. She also revealed that the boy she was with was Raiden's son, John. After one look at the boy, all the hostility and doubt in Raiden's mind was extinguished, and all three of them embraced, Rosemary promising to never let him go again. "Father & Son" Meanwhile, Solid Snake visited the grave of Big Boss once again. Collapsing in front of the grave, he vowed that the last thing for him to do - his final mission - was to take his own life, thereby erasing his genes from the Earth, and removing the threat of the mutated FOXDIE strain. Finishing his last cigarette, he put his gun in his mouth and fired. and Solidus Snake.]] In the end, however, Snake couldn't go through with it, and had fired into the air at the last second. The stress of nearly dying had apparently taken its toll, as Snake remained on his hands and knees, panting. In that moment, Snake heard a voice: "That's right. Good. No need for you to go just yet. It's been a long time Snake." Snake turned to see Big Boss, very much alive, but also brandishing his mentor's gun. Believing that Big Boss had come to settle the score, Snake quickly reloaded his gun, but after a few moments of holding each other at gunpoint, Big Boss dropped his gun, easily overpowered Snake, and embraced him, assuring his son that he was not there to fight. Telling Snake that it was "time to put aside the gun and live," he took Snake's gun from his hand, unloaded it, and dropped it on the ground. He proceeded to explain that his body had been reassembled (using pieces of Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake) by EVA and Raiden rather than simply kept alive on a machine, and that the body in EVA's van that was burnt to ashes by Liquid Ocelot in Eastern Europe was in fact the body of Solidus. Ocelot was able to use the genetic code from this body to access the SOP system, because Solidus, unlike Liquid Snake or Solid Snake, was a perfect clone of Big Boss. He also admits that Big Mama and Naomi had also been involved in planning the events of Snake's mission. Big Boss then explained to Snake how Ocelot, in order to fool the system, used a combination of nanomachines and psychotherapy to turn himself into "Liquid's mental doppelganger," as well as fully explaining the history of the Patriots from his point of view. Once the virus opened the gateway from GW to the Patriots, Big Boss was able to finally determine the location of Zero. He then showed Snake an elderly, wheelchair-bound Zero on a life support machine. He mentioned the names of the founders of the Patriots that have passed on and claimed that the Patriots would not be completely destroyed until he "takes everything back to Zero" and "sends Zero back to nothing." With that, Big Boss pulled the plug from Zero's air supply, killing him. With Zero dead, Big Boss was the last Patriot. When Snake asked if he would be "going back to zero as well," Big Boss replied that he would, although he doesn't have to do so by his own hand: The FOXDIE virus injected into Snake by Drebin that killed Ocelot and EVA was also set to kill Big Boss, and he was already starting to feel the effects, and also admitted that Naomi was the one who told him this, as well as the events of that mission. Big Boss also explained that Naomi also instructed him to tell Snake that this FOXDIE virus also replaced the original mutated strain that Snake was injected with by Naomi Hunter, and therefore there was no threat of him becoming a biological weapon; though the new FOXDIE would eventually mutate as well, that would only be if Snake managed to live that long. Snake helped his pained father over to The Boss's grave, where he saluted her, as he had done fifty years earlier, and sadly stated that he had been dead since the day he killed her. Big Boss also understood the original meaning behind The Boss's last will: that it was not about changing and reuniting the world as one, but rather leaving the world as it is. Sharing one last smoke with his son, Big Boss, as a last request, asked Snake to spend the remainder of his life peacefully and not waste it fighting, and the two finally made peace. In his last words, Big Boss simply said, "This is good, isn't it?", and seconds later, the greatest soldier of the twentieth century passed away at the grave of the woman whose ideals had started it all, and whose life and death had shaped him into the person that he was. "Here's to You" Sometime later, Otacon caught up with Snake and asked him where he was going. Snake, who had decided to quit smoking, responded that "there's one thing he still needs to do," that was to "see this age off and see what the future brings." Otacon agreed with Solid about his friend being unable to pass on anything to the next generation and insisted that he and Sunny accompany him to document the final days of his hero and friend and, after some persuasion, Snake agreed. Later, Sunny was cooking eggs in the Nomad, finally making them perfectly. Proudly, she exclaimed: Behind the scenes "Naked Sin/Naked Son" is a two-part epilogue to Metal Gear Solid 4 and is the only act that does not contain the word "Sun" in its titles. The names are a reference to Big Boss's former codename, Naked Snake, similar to the previous acts' titles referring to other members of the "Snake family." In the Metal Gear Solid novelization, Psycho Mantis refers to the events of "Naked Sin" by telling Solid Snake that, as an old man, he will place a gun in his mouth. In the post-credits scene with Sunny, it was originally intended that Sunny was to specifically address Solid Snake and Otacon in regards to the eggs being completed. However, very late into production, Hideo Kojima had the line changed to her referring to everyone to come see the eggs being finished, a decision that caused some problems because the developers had already programmed the scene for the original saying, and they were running out of time by that point.http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs4/commentary7.html Naked Sin/Naked Son is certified by the Guinness Book of World Records: Gamer's Edition to contain the longest sequence of cutscenes ever featured in a video game, 71 minutes to be precise.http://www.guinnessworldrecords.com/records-5000/longest-cutscene-in-a-video-game/ Notes and references See also *2010s *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid 4